Ptesan-Wi Taurenblight
Category:Dormant =Basic Information= *Full Name: Ptesan-Wi Taurenbane (pronounced "puh-tay-san-wee", but is often pronounced "tess-ahn-wee" by those who know her) Her surname is not her family name; she never took her father's because he disowned her, and her mother's has been long forgotten. Ptes returned from the wilds, and began using it. *Nickname: Ptes ("Tess"), Ptessy ("Tessie") to those who have grown close to her. In Shadowprey, she is called Tes'an. *Guild: Ptesan-Wi spent a year in the Four Feathers. For a few months, she disappeared into the wilds, and returned donning a black tabbard with the image of a worg paw upon it. She claimed loyalty to an entity called the "Dark Wolf", and amassed quite a few followers, but as her ways have became more antisocial and secretive, she now travels with noone but the wolves she is close to. *Title: Is known as either "The Misborn", or more recently, the wolves have given her the title "Rratesh-aru" (rah-tesh-ah-roo), which translates into "Hatred-bourne" in Orcish. *Race: Tauren *Class: Hunter *Professions: Skinner / Tribal Leatherworker =Physical Description= *Age: She doesn't remember her birthdate, only that she was born in mid winter. It is a close guess that she is about 25-27 years old. *Sex: Female *Hair: Auburn *Eyes: Gold *Pelt: White *Horns: White *Weight: About 150 lbs. *Height: 5'7" *Garments/Armor: Black dragonscale shoulders, boots, and breastplate, made by her beloved Verehd. She also dons warbear woolies she made for herself, and an Embrace of Lycan which she seems to never remove. *Other: Ptesan-Wi is what is referred to as a "misborn", or, in more vile terms, a "runt". Therefore, she is shorter and more gaunt than others of her race and gender. She was also born with a twisted hock, and has walked with a limp since the start, though she hides it very well when she wants to. The huntress is covered in scars, both old and new. There is a gash peeking out from under the mask she dons...it seemingly runs diagonally across her face. Her right ear has been lopped and tattered. Her eye teeth are long and curved, not unlike the wolves she travels with. *Bloodline: Ptesan-Wi is full-blooded Grimtotem, from the Darkcloud family. Her only known relatives are her father, who disowned her and even has made several attempts on her life, and a calf born to her an undetermined time ago. The calf, for all we know, has never been seen by anyone other than the feral wolves she is close to, and his father has never been confirmed. =Personality and Habits= *In the Public Eye: Ptesan-Wi is very withdrawn and quiet, rarely entering cities or towns, and often chosing to stick to the shadows and rooftops on the rare occasion she leaves the wilderness. It is no secret that Ptesan-Wi is fearful and unfriendly to other Taurens with very few exceptions, and will openly express her dislike of them in the form of snarls, growls, and warning snaps of her fangs should they approach too closely. Her hatred is most felt against those of the Grimtotem tribe, and Tauren of dark pelt, even if they have no blood in that line, are carefully avoided and watched. Overall, she is shy of those she does not know, Tauren or not. She perfers to speak in the tongue of the packs, and has little to do with humanoids. When she does speak, it is with a thick, Trollish accent. She is fluent in Orcish and Taurahe, but rarely speaks the latter. When she is in the company of others, it is usually those who she has deemed her "pack", though they have been seen with the femme less and less. The huntress disappears quite often, with barely a warning or word as to when she will be back. Ptes will sometimes disappear for months without a trace. *In Private: Once, Ptesan-Wi was quite capable of love and loyalty...this, however, has quickly begun to diminish. She is gentle and loving to those she trusts, but those individuals were few to begin with, and as Ptes withdraws into the wilderness that bore her, they have become even less. Openly, she will travel upon both hands and hooves; stalking the shadows like a beast. Her language of choice is the odd dialect of growls she shares with her adoptive family, and even when she speaks in one of the usual tongues, her "r's" roll with a distinct growl. When hunting, she will leave behind her bow and stalk prey with her comrades, using either a dagger...or the long, uncharacteristic fangs she has aquired at some point. Ptesan-Wi never eats in pubic, probably because she prefers her meat raw. There is strong evidence that she has been thriving upon the flesh of the Grimtotems she hunts down. =History= Little is known about Ptesan-Wi's youth, for she only speaks of such to a select few. What is known, however, is that she was born into the Stonetalon clan of Grimtotem, and, at the age of four, was cast into the Charred Vale along with her mother's corpse and left for dead. This is no doubt due to her coloring, which is very uncharacteristic of the Grimtotem tribe. Record of the young huntress was lost until what can be guessed was her 12th year, when she came into the care of a Shadowprey leatherworker named Jimiaja. While with the Troll she called father, she became engaged to a young rogue named Numal, who her father had bought out of slavery. However, in the summer of her 19th(?) year, both Numal and Jimiaja were slaughtered by Grimtotem raiders. Ptesan-Wi stayed in Shadowprey for about three more years until reluctantly leaving for Mulgore to train. Amidst the Trolls her defect was ignored, but around her own kind, the traits that earmarked a "misborn" were all too clear. Almost immediately, she was ridiculed by the other Tauren, both for her size and the odd mix of accents she had acquired. Ptesan-Wi, already withdrawn and shy, began retreating into the wilds of Mulgore, and was seen frequently amidst the wolf packs that reside there. She did, however, continue her training, surrounded by the people she had grown to fear and hate. Ptesan-Wi, driven by this hate, began hunting the Grimtotems relentlessly. She would often take a few of the morning patrols before slipping off into the wilds once more. It was later that year that she met up and joined the Four Feathers. This, of course, was done with great hesitation, and for the most part, the huntress kept to herself. Slowly, she began to warm to her newfound family, especially after meeting Verehd Proudhorn, Warchief of the Feathers, face to face. It was not long after that the two were seen in each other's company quite often, and not long after that it was confirmed that they had become an item. Her attacks on the Grimtotem tribe stopped at this point, no doubt at Verehd's request. As odd as the match was (with Verehd being both a Tauren and of Grimtotem descent), Ptesan-Wi was hopelessly devoted to the bull, and was never far from the shaman. He often referred to the huntress as "my heart", a nickname that Ptes grew to love as much as him. As time went on, she began disappearing into the wilds for longer and longer stretches of time, with little word to anyone, even the bull. At one point, he found her in a cave in Winterspring, half dead. After bringing her to Silithus and healing her, it seemed that her excursions had been put to an end. However, Ptesan-Wi disappeared once more, for a stretch of a few months. Reports and carcasses have proven that her assault on the Grimtotem Tribe has started once again, with much more violence and ferver. The huntress bears fresh scars of a brutal attack...perhaps to an incident that sparked this renewed hate against her lifelong enemies. She has lost an incredible amount of weight, and has grown a set of fangs that are comperable to her worg comrades. Her looks have become more feral, suggesting that she has stopped maintaining herself and devoted all of her time to her hunt. She has not spoken to Verehd since her disappearance and possible calving of her son, and has not shown an effort to track him down. It is rumored that she still holds love for the bull. Ptesan-Wi was last seen heading to the Dark Portal. She has not been seen since, and it is rumored that she is dead. =Comrades= *Splyttfang of Blackrock: A worg of uncertain age and background, Splyttfang was the Alphess of the pack that came across Ptesan-Wi in her youth, and claimed her as her own pup. Under her guidance, the femme was taught the ways of the feral hunter, as well as the respect and loyalty that comes with being in a pack. Splytt is never too far from her daughter, and will sometimes act as her mount. *Jayse: Of undetermined background and pack, Jayse appeared to Splyttfang in Felwood one night and devoted himself to Ptesan-Wi's safety. His motives are unknown yet seem genuine. He is of grey pelt, suggesting he is of either the Westfall or Ferales packs, and in his early prime. *Hesphestus the Firewalker: A large, red Worg in his late prime, Hespestus tends to be the demon on Ptes's shoulder. A born and trained warrior, he is quick to fight. He has been to the ends of Azeroth with Ptesan-Wi, and into the depths of Molten Core, as well. *Silence the Forgotten: Born a mute, Silence joined Ptesan-Wi's travels looking for acceptence. He found it in the huntress's small "pack", and has never left her side. He is an older wolf, of large size and of the Dire background. *Click and Lesha: The little black and brown twins Ptesan-Wi rescued from Black Rock Spire. They were immediately adopted by Silence as his own. category:Hordecategory:Taurencategory:Hunter